landscape
by blue and gold
Summary: There is something connecting them—it is coming through the bloodlines, cutting down the family tree, growing in the landscape between them. - [SasuSaku /31 drabbles, for SasuSaku Month]
1. the smell of fresh paint

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

_**landscape**_

* * *

01_. __the smell of fresh paint_

* * *

"—What are you doing?"

Sasuke glanced up. He looked at her, like: _what do _you_ think I'm doing?_ "Painting."

Sakura looked at the crib—then, at her husband. Then, for good measure, at the crib, again. She placed a hand on her stomach—eight months pregnant, and it was _very_ much there. She could smell the fresh paint; she put a hand over her nose. "But… It's blue." She said, like that meant _everything_.

Sasuke looked at her, like: _Yes—and the sun is yellow, and your hair is pink._ "Yes."

Shuffling from one foot to the other, Sakura frowned, and said: "But, I thought we agreed on green."

Staring at her, Sasuke said: "And I thought we agreed on blue."

"No, green."

"Blue."

"_Green_, Sasuke," Sakura stamped her foot. "I mean—_you_ said green and _I_ said green, so, why is it…" she looked at the crib. "_Not_ green."

"Because _you_ said green and _I_ said blue—and it's blue." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him. "_Well_," she said, and she took a step forward—she tried to look as menacing as possible, waddling like a penguin. "_You_ listen here. _You_ said that Mikoto's crib would be white—and it was _white_. _You_ said Itachi's crib would be black—and it was _black_. _Now_, _I'm_ saying that _this_ baby's—" she pointed at her stomach. "—crib will be _green_. So?" She said. "It's going to be _green_."

Sasuke looked at her, like: _Really?_

She looked back, like: _Really_.

He sighed, standing. "I'll go to the store."

Sakura smiled; on his way past, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks—!" He walked down the hall; she glanced back into the nursery, at the crib. She patted her stomach and grinned.

* * *

_A/N: So, I'm participating in SasuSaku month! Tada! (As an addition to the disclaimer—I _do_ own Mikoto, Jr. and Itachi, Jr., and Misc. Uchiha No. 3.) I hope you like it, though! Read and review!_


	2. late

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

02. _late_

* * *

Sakura isn't dumb. She had one of the highest grades in Academy, (next to Sasuke-kun). She can make hand seals better than _anybody_, knows lots of jutsus, and has the guidelines of the Ninja Rulebook memorized. She was able to answer _all_ of the questions on the first half of the chūnin exam, and she can set traps and trick people. Maybe she's not like Naruto or Sasuke-kun—she can't punch holes through walls. She can't beat S-rank nukenin. She can't fight jinchūriki. But Sakura's smart—and she knows that Sasuke-kun shouldn't be out this late. Not with a backpack, on the only road out of Konoha.

He's in front of her—slouched, but confident. He's always like that. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

She can't look at him. She'll cry. "This is the only road out of the Village." She whispers, and her chin shakes.

"You should go back to bed." Sasuke-kun tells her, and walks right past her. One step, two—

Sakura _has _to say something. Anything. "—I was—always making you angry." Her voice shakes. "Do you…still remember?"

He stops.

She goes on, back she _has_ to—"When we first became genin…the day we formed a team together. The first time I talked to you alone, you got mad at me." And she repeats: "'Loneliness isn't something like being scolded by your parents can compare with.' And I asked: why did you just say that?" Sakura swallows. "And you said—'you annoy me'." And she tries to smile.

It's a minute, and then: "I don't remember that," Sasuke-kun says.

Sakura looks up at him. She lets out a laugh, but it's not pretty like it should be. "I thought so." She adds: "It was all so long ago…" And she goes on: "But, ever since that day. You—You and I…and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have gone on a lot of missions—it was hard, but…more than anything…" Sakura swallows. Her throat hurts. "—It made me happy."

Sasuke-kun isn't moving—isn't looking at her.

It's hard, but she goes on: "I know what happened to your family. But…a thing like revenge…it can never bring anyone happiness. It won't bring _you_ happiness." She swallows. "But I—"

"—I'm not like the rest of you." Sasuke-kun cuts in. "We have different paths that we all have to walk. When the four of us were going on missions together…" He pauses. "I thought that that was my path. But after everything," he says, "I know that I am an avenger. That's why I'm alive." He adds, quietly: "I will never be like you and Naruto."

Sakura's crying now—but she doesn't care. She just wants— "Sasuke-kun, do you plan on being alone again?" She takes a step forward. Her heart hurts so much she can't take it. "You were the one who taught me about the pain of loneliness. And right now, I feel that pain, too!" She cries. "Even though I have family and friends…" And her voice cracks. "Without you in my life, I… I'll still be lonely."

Sasuke-kun is quiet. Then, he says: "These are all just steps we have to take on our own paths."

Sakura is _really_ crying, now. "I—I love you! I love you so much I can't stand it!" And it's true—her heart hurts. "And if you and I were together, I swear you wouldn't regret it!" _Please, _don't_ go._ "You'll be happy everyday! We'll be happy together!" _Don't leave me alone._ "I'll do _anything_ for you! So—So _please,_ stay! I'm _begging_ you!"

Sasuke-kun doesn't move.

Her voice cracks. "I'd kill for you…! Anything you want me to do, I'll do…" She cries. "So, please, stay here with me." Her chin shakes. "If that's not possible—then, take me with you."

Sasuke-kun turns.

She looks up—and she's still crying.

"You really are annoying." He says.

And he starts to walk away.

"_Don't_ go—!" She cries. "If you take one more step, I'll start screaming—"

—He's behind her.

"Sakura." And he tells her: "Thank you."

—And, that's it.

* * *

_A/N: **Reviews** make me happy! :)_


	3. phobia

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

03. _phobia_

* * *

There are things they don't talk about.

Things he won't talk about—things she won't bring up. His time with Orochimaru, his battle with Itachi, the months he spent with Obito, what he talked about with his brother, the years he spent as a nukenin…

("I know it seems like a lot—"

Ino snorts. "—That's because it _is_ a lot.")

And it is—but Sakura's okay with that. Because she knows that there are boundaries—things Sasuke won't talk about, even if she _does_ ask, so she doesn't. There is a wall between them, sometimes, (and there are times when she would like to break it down—to shout at him because _why won't you talk to me_ and _please talk to me_ and _why?_). But Sakura is okay with it; because that's just Sasuke.

—And there are things she doesn't talk about, either. (Things she would talk about, if he asked, but he doesn't, so she doesn't talk.) The long months she spent crying after he left, the even longer months she spent training, and the longest months of all that she spent looking for him. The days almost gave up on him—and the one day she did. The times she absolutely _loved_ him—and the times she didn't want to. The moments, even now, where she is scared of losing him.

(But it's okay—because he's Sasuke and she's Sakura, and she never expected this to be perfect, but she will do all she can with it. So, it's alright.)

—Expect on the one day it isn't. When she's looking through his charts, and realizes that he's been going on S–ranked missions for _months_ now, but hasn't told her. When the phobia of losing him is there and pressing down on her throat.

And she realizes—it's there even now. Sakura knows that she's afraid to lose him, because she can feel him closing off—and she realizes that even though he's _Sasuke_, and there are some things he'll _never_ talk about, even to her or Naruto, there are some things they _have_ to talk about, for them. Because Sakura can't lose him to himself, or to the past, or to whatever is separating them.

So, one day, when Sasuke comes home—from a mission he didn't tell her he was on—she is sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. And Sakura looks at him, knows, and says: "We have to talk."

* * *

_A/N: Some more angst! Hope you liked it! **Reviews** make me_ happy! :)


	4. there was no warning

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

04. _there was no warning_

* * *

They have been on _so_ many missions—it's just routine, now.

Sakura sets up a perimeter, before they put up camp—she hides a few explosive tags. Against a _really_ experienced enemy, they won't do much. (But a really experienced enemy won't need to sneak around, anyways.)

She hides the last one by a bush, under dry twigs and leaves—_even with the Byakugan,_ she thinks, proudly, _it'll be hard to spot._ She gets up and turns to go—after walking about fifteen meters, she stops. "I know you're there!" She says, looking back. "Really, Sasuke-kun—I can set up the perimeter by myself."

He walked out of the trees, and grunts. "I never said you couldn't."

"Then, why'd you come out here?" She looks at him—they heads back towards camp.

He stops. "Maybe I wanted to take a walk with you."

Sakura stops, too. She blinks. "I— Oh— Really?" She blushes. _Sasuke-kun..._

Sasuke grunts—then, he keeps walking. "Come on." He says.

"O—Okay!" Sakura says—she walks after him.

* * *

_A/N: Re-done, because I think this one fit in better! _:)


	5. keepsake

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

05. _keepsake_

* * *

They've been engaged for three months—long enough that people have stopped asking, but are still congratulating them. Sakura starts avoiding the usual suspects—old ladies by the fruit stands, (Sasuke's still mad that they can't get tomatoes), people from Academy that she hasn't talked to in years, and anybody who's _ever_ talked to her parents. (_"My little baby's _all_ grown–up and becoming a woman!"_ Her dad had wailed, when he'd found out; Mebuki had had to hand him a box of tissues.)

Sakura sighs as she opens her apartment door—she shuts it behind her and leans against it. (Enjoying the lack of people _and_ the air–conditioning, because she's missed both, lately.) Then, she moves; setting her bag down by the door and heading into the kitchen—

She blinks. "—Sasuke-kun," Sakura says, and then: "I didn't expect you home so soon."

"Hn." He glances at her. Then, he reaches behind the counter, and pulls something.

_Fabric…?_ "What's that?" Sakura stares.

Sasuke gives her a look, as if to say: _in a minute, dumby_. Then, he walks over, and hands the folded piece of fabric to her. "Here."

Sakura blinks. "What—?"

"Take it." Sasuke says, irritated.

Frowning, Sakura does—it's regular fabric, nothing fancy or special. Glancing at Sasuke, she unfolds it, and stares at it. "S—Sasuke—" She breathes.

It's a fan—_the_ Uchiha fan, the one on all of his shirts; but this shirt's for a woman, and it _still_ has the crest. It's for _her_. She looks at him, and she feels like she's going to cry—she _is_ crying. "Sasuke-kun, I—I love it. It means— Thank you."

He rubs at the back of his neck, embarrassedly. "It's nothing." He mutters. "You're going to be a part of the Clan—so, you need the crest—"

—She hugs him, because that's all that he needed to say.

* * *

_A/N: A little fluff after all that angst! I hoped you liked it! _**Review**_ to tell me what you thought._


	6. night in

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

06. _night in_

* * *

"This is unnecessary."

"No, it's not. It's mandatory hospitalization after a traumatic—"

"—Sakura." He looks at her.

"Sasuke-kun." She looks at him. She turns, puts her hands on her hips—even with her clipboard. _She's learned a lot from Tsunade_. "You got _hurt_—" Sakura holds her hand up; before he can say something, grunt, do _anything_. "—you were fighting, it's your job, I know. But I _heal_," she waggles her fingers. "It's _my_ job. Please, _respect_ that, and stay put."

He looks at her for a minute—then, another. He sighs, sitting back.

"Great." She smiles, tucking her clipboard under her arm. "Now, would you like anything—?"

"—H—Haruno-san!" A nurse pokes her head out, from behind the door.

Sakura blinks, turns. "Yes?"

"Y—Your other teammate— N—Naruto Uzumaki, he just left through the window—"

"—What—?!" Sakura yells. "That idiot! Why would he—"

The nurse says: "Something about r—ramen, I think."

"That _idiot_!" Sakura repeats. She throws her hands into the air. "Does he _know_ the meaning of 'hospitalized'?!" She shakes her clipboard. She walks to the door. "I'm going to break this health chart right over his head, I swear it—"

"—Sakura."

She blinks, looking back.

"I'll have some apple." Sasuke says, adding: "Please." (He looks at her clipboard.)

Sakura looks surprised—then, she nods, and smiles. "Sure, Sasuke-kun! I'll have someone get it for you." She turns, then, and is out of the room.

Sasuke blinks. (He can hear her, muttering down the hall: _That moron! He better hope he can heal his damn self, because I'm getting sick of doing it for him!_) He looks out the window, at the night sky—he smirks.

* * *

_A/N: Re-done, because I wasn't happy with the old version! _**Review**_ to let me know what you think of it!_ :)


	7. night out

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

07. _night out_

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling well? Because, we can go back—"

"—Sakura."

She looks at him. "Y—Yes?"

Sasuke sighs; he starts walking, again. (It's hard with crutches—but, not so bad.) "I'm fine." He adds: "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Then, (almost) smirking: "_You_ wouldn't let me be here if I wasn't."

Sakura blushes; she walks behind him. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, mumbling: "Well, I _guess_ that's true…" She looks at him. "But—if you start feeling light-headed or just _bad_, tell me right away, alright? I can take you back to the hospital and—"

"—Sakura."

She sighs. (She laughs, just a bit.) "Yes?"

"Stop worrying." He tells her. (He didn't ask her to come cherry blossom viewing—at night, but, with the lanterns along the path, it's lit well enough—to be a doctor.) Then—as a consolation—he reaches over, and takes her hand.

She looks at it—then, back at him. Sakura smiles. "Alright, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_A/N: Continuation of shot 6, (and re-done, also, because I like this version better). I hope you do, too!_ **Review**_, please! _:)


	8. the student becomes the teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

08. _the student becomes the teacher_

* * *

"No, no, Kakashi-sensei! Don't move there—move _there_!" Naruto cries, leaning on the back of Kakashi's chair. He looks energetically at the shōgi board.

Kakashi glances up at his student. He sighs. "Naruto—"

"—You're not allowed to help him, you idiot!" Sakura shouts, from the other side of the board. She leans over Sasuke's chair, and whispers in his ear.

"Hey, hey—!" Naruto cries. "Then, what're _you_ doing!"

"None of your business, moron!" Sakura snaps, looking up.

"You're cheating!"

"No, I'm not!" She adds: "Sasuke-kun doesn't need help beating Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi glances at his student. "Thanks." _I wonder how I got into this mess._

Sasuke shrugs. He moves his piece, and—

"—That's right! Get him, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts.

Naruto tugs on his hair. "No, no, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Shut _up_, Naruto!"

"If you're allowed to help Sasuke-teme, then I can help Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke glares.

So does Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei's old—he's done it before! He can help himself!" She leans against Sasuke's chair.

Naruto leans over Kakashi. "It's exactly _because_ he's old that he needs help!"

"I'm not sure I like this," Kakashi says.

(No one listens.)

Sasuke sighs.

Naruto points the board, energetically. "Ooh, ooh! Move there, Kakashi-sensei! Move there!"

"_Naruto_!"

* * *

_A/N: Who says that Team 10's the only one who plays shōgi? _:D


	9. bravery

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

09. _bravery_

* * *

_All the chakra I have, to him…!_ Sakura focuses—the Hyakugō Seal opens, and wraps around Obito Uchiha.

He stares—his eyes are bleeding. _No…_ "It's an…incredibly far dimension…" He says.

A hole opens up, from his Mangekyō—a field of lava… "Is this where we were before?" Sakura pants. _It's so crazy… How can Kaguya even _do_ that…? Even Kakashi-sensei can't._

"I can't sense Sasuke here—" He ducks, hissing. His eyes are _really_ bleeding.

"Are you okay?!" Sakura leans over.

"…To…To the next…" Obito pants.

Sakura blinks. _That determination…_ She nods. _I have to help!_ "Y—Yes…" The Seal transfers more chakra—so much that it makes her dizzy… _Stay focused._

A new hole opens. But this time—

—Sakura yelps. She pushes Obito out of the way, just as the acid hits. She pulls off her flak jacket, rips off her sleeves. _D_—_Damn it…_ _It could be worse, but…_ Her arm shakes—her eyes water. _It hurts._

"…Are you okay?" Obito looks at her.

"I'm…fine…" Sakura pants. "This—This…is _nothing_."

"You're a medical ninja, right?" Obito says. "Let's wait until your wounds have healed." He looks around. "The place before was wrong, too. Let's rest for awhile…"

"It's okay…" _I'm getting through this._ "We can't waste the chance we got from Naruto!" Sakura puts a hand on Obito's shoulder—then, another. _One shot, to bring Sasuke-kun home…_

Obito glances at her. "…Why don't you heal your own wounds?"

Sakura smiles. "My chakra has a limit…" She pants. "Let's go on."

He looks at her. "You feel like you want to help him." He says. "I see."

The Seal flickers. Sakura blinks.

"Yeah, let's go." Obito says. He actives the Mangekyō, a hole opens, and—

"—Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cries. _I can't believe it_—_it's him!_

"It was here!" Obito pants.

Sakura yells: "Sasuke-kun, come here! _Hurry_!" She shouts.

He starts running, across the sand.

The Hyakugō flickers—_the chakra's running out…_ The hole starts to go smaller—

—But she can see him. He looks at her, and—_I won't let him go!_ She puts _everything_ she has into it—the hole opens, but not before—

Sasuke-kun disappears.

"Shit…!" Obito snaps.

Sakura pants. _No_—_No, please. _No._ We came so far_—_ We all came so far… And now, he's_—_ Sasuke-kun's_— _It's_— Her eyesight blurs. She begins to trip—

—Someone gets her.

She looks. There's a hand on her arm, but who…? She looks up, and it's Sasuke-kun.

He looks back—it's not the first time, but it feels like it. (It's enough.) And her arm hurts less, the air feels less hot, and everything is less _bad_.

Obito stares. "How did you…?"

"This is my power. I can instantly swap places, appearing in a dimension far from myself. There's a limit to the time and distance, but…" He's _still_ looking at her. "This time it worked."

* * *

_A/N: I am _so_ glad I procrastinated on this chapter._ ;) **Review**_, please!_


	10. impulsive

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

10. _impulsive_

* * *

"You should date her," Naruto says, suddenly.

Sasuke looks at him—they're eating lunch outside, because sitting in the cafeteria is so _passé_. He takes a bite out of his tomato, (Itachi packed it for lunch, so). "Who?"

"First of all," Naruto wrinkles his nose. "Don't chew your tomato like that… Just…gross. Like—you look like Draco Malfoy and his apple."

Sasuke stares. "What?"

"Don't you watch movies?" Naruto asks. Then, he says: "and I _meant_ Sakura-chan."

Sasuke blinks. _Sakura?_ "No."

"What?!" Naruto squawks—he nearly spills his ramen on his uniform. "Why not? She's nice, and pretty, and smart—she's in _all_ of our advanced classes—"

"—Sounds like _you_ should go out with her." Sasuke says.

"She doesn't like me." Naruto sounds disappointed—he stares at his ramen cup.

Sasuke feels bad. "Why would I?"

Naruto looks at him, like, _duh_. "She's the only one who can put up with your sorry, icy ass. And she likes you—"

—Sasuke hits him, the _jerk_.

"Ow!" Naruto cries. "What'd you do _that_ for?" He looks at the ground. "And you made me drop my ramen cup! You son of a bitch, no good teme—you bastard, you—"

Sasuke's heading back towards the school.

Naruto blinks.

* * *

He's renting a movie for the weekend—Jiraiya actually gave him some yen, the cheap bastard. Naruto grins. "What to watch _Pacific Rim_…? No, seen it already… What else…? _Godzilla_…?" Naruto shrugs. "Sure!" He slips change and waits for his movie. Casually, he looks down the street. _Maybe I can stop by Ichiraku…_—

—Naruto blinks.

"S—Sasuke-teme…and…_Sakura_-chan…?"

There they are—they're going into the movie theater. Sasuke's holding her _hand_. Sakura's grinning.

Naruto watches them go in—he looks back at the renting machine, and sees that his movie's out. He picks up, and grins. "Bastard took my advice."

* * *

_A/N: This was cute to write. High school AU's always are!_ **Review**_, to let me know what you think! _:)


	11. a night with no stars

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

11. _a night with no stars_

* * *

There're no stars in Iron Country.

Sakura looks up, at the roof of her room. If she looked out the window, she knows, there wouldn't be any stars—just the sky. _Cloudy…_ She wonders how the people from Kumo stand it.

_Kumo…_ Sasuke-kun was there—he nearly captured the Eight Tails…

Sakura blinks. _Sasuke-kun_…

She isn't crying—there's no point in crying for someone who's dead. _Because that wasn't Sasuke-kun_. That wasn't who she fell in love with—Sakura knows that. That person may have his face, his name… But it's not _him_.

And there's no point in crying for someone who's gone, now.

Sakura shuts off the light, on the nightstand—the room's dark, and she lies down on the bed. (The inn's alright—not like home, though.) And she buries her face into her pillow.

If she does cry, she's quiet—the others are right next door.

* * *

_A/N: __This made me sad. _:(


	12. silver lining

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

12. _silver lining_

* * *

Sasuke's lost a lot.

It's not something he cries about—it's a fact. He doesn't have a family—he does have friends. That's something. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura… Sort of like a family.

(It's not like Itachi, though—not like going shuriken training with his brother. Not like learning the katon no jutsu from his father. Not like getting Band-Aids from his mother.) No, it's not like that. That's something that Sasuke had, and now doesn't—he won't get it back again.

He has something else, though—he has going to Ichiraku with Naruto. He has playing shōgi with Kakashi. He has getting check-ups from Sakura. That's something Sasuke has—will have.

He glances over—she's asleep beside him. It's a nice feeling—sharing a bed with someone. Not being cold at night. He shuts of the light, and lies down. Sasuke looks at her.

—_No, he won't get it back again. Those days with the Uchihas._

But, as he looks at Sakura, Sasuke thinks he can live with that.

* * *

_A/N: Alternately titled, "Sasuke Coming to Terms With His Sasuke-ness"._ ;) **Review**_, please!_


	13. drowning

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

13. _drowning_

* * *

Sakura sighs, putting down her charts. _Can't do work…_ She looks out the window—it's raining.

He's been in Konoha for five months. It's sort of a big deal—Naruto celebrates every _minute_ he's there. Kakashi's sort of happy, too—he's not a failure of a sensei, like he says. Sai's kind of glad, too. _Well, I can never tell what he's thinking, so._ And Sakura's happy, too…

Because it's Team 7—it's _their _dream. What took years to bring back, but it's _there_, and it feels right, but—

_But… _Sakura bites her lip. There're nightmares, too—he tried to kill her. She tried to kill _him_. He swore he'd destroy Konoha. She swore she loved Naruto. Somethings, you can't forget. It feels sort of like she's drowning, underneath all the things that happened.

—There's a _knock_ on her door.

_Naruto…? He said something about Ichiraku_… Sakura gets up, goes to the door, opens it. And she blinks, because— "Sasuke-kun?"

He's wet from the rain, but it's him. "Sakura." He says.

"I—" she looks at him. "What're you doing here?"

Sasuke pauses. "Naruto sent me to get you. For ramen."

_I knew it…_ Sakura puts a piece of hair behind her ear. She looks at her feet. "I—I don't know if I can make it…" She glances back at her work. "I have a lot of stuff to do, so…" _You sound so lame._

"Come."

She looks up.

He's watching her. "—Please." He adds. He almost seems…_embarrassed_.

Sakura blinks. She smiles, but bites her lip—she doesn't want to let him know that she, well, knows. "Al—Alright." She says. "Just—let me grab my things." She goes back in, gets her purse—comes out, locks the door. And they're gone.

_Maybe,_ Sakura thinks, walking next to him, _I should start thinking about all the things that _can_ happen, instead of all the things that _did_._

* * *

_A/N: __We all love some good post-war AU's..._ ;) **Reviews** _are appreciated!_


	14. his side of the story

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

14. _his side of the story_

* * *

_"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"_

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear. "Go away, Naruto."

_"Don't be like that! I'm your friend!"_

"What? Sorry, you're breaking up." Sasuke said.

_"You're mean!"_

Sasuke sighed. "And you're an idiot. And the sky is blue. Now, what do you want? I'm busy."

_"Go onto FaceBook!"_

"…I'm not lending you anything on Farmville. Go away, Naruto." Sasuke says.

_"Don't be like that! And all my crops are dead, anyways. Just go!"_

Sasuke sighs. "Fine, I am."

* * *

_One minute later._

"Naruto, I am going to _kill_ you."

* * *

Sasuke looks at her. "This is not my fault," he says.

Sakura puts her hands on her hips. _Oh, yeah._ "Then, whose is it?" She asks.

From where he's sitting, she looks tall and scary—he kind of gets how Naruto feels. Kind of. "Naruto's."

She snorts. "Yeah, right."

"It is."

Sakura laughs.

Sasuke glares.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke." Sakura throws her hands up into the air. "Who _else_ knows how to get onto my FaceBook profile?" She points at him. "The answer: _you_. Don't push it off on Naruto."

"And who posts stupid stuff?" Sasuke asks: "the answer? _Naruto_. And I'm _not_."

Sakura runs a hand through her hair. "You _so_ are. And, I mean—" She shakes her head. "What I don't get is _why_ you would post something like that? It's not funny, or—"

"—I _didn't_." Sasuke snaps. "And if you think _I_ thought it was funny when _I_ saw it, than you're wrong."

Sakura puts her hands on her face. "I'll never get over this. I swear. _Never_. Ino will _never_ let me live it down." She looks at him. "You remember all those talks we got in high school, about how, if you post something online, it _never_ goes away? Well, that's what's going to happen. I am _never_ going to forget this."

Sasuke shakes his head. "_Don't_ remind me..."

* * *

_A/N: Originally, I wanted to write some deep and meaningful angst... Then I was like: crack!_ :D _(Companion piece to _her side of the story._)_


	15. her side of the story

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

15. _her side of the story_

* * *

"Ino-pig, I'm at work! What do you want?" Sakura asks.

_"_—_I can't believe you didn't tell me!"_

Sakura blinks. "What the hell are you talking about? And hurry it up—if my boss sees me slacking off, she'll _kill_ me!"

_"You know what I'm talking about!"_

"I really don't."

_"How can you _not?_ You just posted it a minute ago!"_

"Posted…" Sakura shakes her head. "Ino, what the _hell_ are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

_"Just_—_get onto FaceBook! And look at your profile."_

Sakura blinks, again. "_My_ profile… Why would I?"

_"Just _do_ it."_

"Fine, fine…" Sakura glances around, then, logs on, and— "Oh, my _fucking_ god."

_"That's what _I_ said!"_

Sakura shakes her head. She covers her mouth with her hand. "I can't— I _never_— Who _did_ this?"

_"Someone with a sense of humor!"_

"That's not funny!" Sakura cries, into the phone. "That's—_sick!_ Sasuke's going to _flip_! And—" She goes white. "Oh, my god! Does Sasuke know?"

_"I don't know. But, all I know is that you get around."_

Sakura nearly burst into tears. "Apparently!" She looks at the screen:

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** is now in a relationship with **Uchiha Itachi**.

**Haruno Sakura** commented on her status:

_Later, Sasu-gay! _;) _LOL_

* * *

_A/N: ...Even funner to write!_ ;D **Review**_ to let me know what you think!_ :)


	16. indestructible

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

16. _indestructible_

* * *

She has been alone for a long time—she cannot say how long. Time is infinite, immeasurable, and inconsequential to kami. They are indestructible, unchangeable, invincible. It is a solitary life—and a great one.

And, she has remained alone.

She walks the beaches at dawn—away from the volcanoes, and forests of sakura, which are hers. 'Konohasakuya-hime', she is.

It is dawn—the sea is gray, the sand cold, the sky dim but for a silver lining along the horizon. It is one day of infinite ones—

—There is a man on the shore.

Konohasakuya-hime goes still—she watches as he approaches, his footprints lingering in the sand, then fading. As he grows closer, she sees that he bares crimson ō-yoroi. In his arms, he carries a great sword—and a mirror, and a jewel.

She watches, silently. She does not move.

He grows closer—quietly. He is silent—pale skin, dark hair that is an upheaved mess of spikes and stray strands. He is terribly handsome. His eyes are dark, watchful. Then, he speaks, slowly, purposefully: "Is this the land of the rising sun?"

Konohasakuya-hime watches him. She tells him, honestly: "The sun rises in many places—here, too."

He seems amused—she watches it flourish in his eyes. Then, he questions, boldly: "Is this Nihon?"

She chooses her words with carefulness. "Yes. It has been called so."

He ponders. Then, he declares: "My name is Ninigi-no-Mikoto, son of Ame no Oshihomimi, grandson of Amaterasu." He tells her: "I have come from the heavens to bring peace to this great land. I will bestow upon the people the gifts of my grandmother, the sun kami."

Konohasakuya-hime blinks—it is a gargantuan declaration. "How grand." She says.

Ninigi seems amused, in the way of his eyes—then, he meets her gaze.

—And another, grander infinity begins.

* * *

_A/N: So...true story! (At least, according to Shintō theology.) Anyways, yeah! Ninigi and Konohasakuya are real kami—spirits—who fell in love! Coincidence? I think not! [And ō-yoroi is the kind of armor that Madara wears. So... Some not-so-subtle parallelism by me._ ;) ] _This is a personal favorite, so,_ **let me know what you think**_!_


	17. monster

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

17. _monster_

* * *

Sakura cries while she heals Sasuke's teammate. (She doesn't know her name. But Sasuke knew, and he still—)

—Sakura shakes her head.

(Sasuke tried to _kill_ her. —But, no, it's not that Sasuke. It can't be. He's different—he's not the boy she loves. So, why—)

"Y—You're—" his teammate croaks.

"—Don't talk yet!" Sakura snaps. "I'm almost done!"

The girl mutters: "D—Don't—" And she cries, too.

(—But it _is _him. It's _Sasuke-kun_. The same boy whose hand she held when he was hurting—the same boy she _begged_ not to leave. _That_ Sasuke-kun.)

Sakura doesn't ask why she's crying—it's not her business. It's _not_. So, why…? Sakura shakes her head.

(She wonders why they're crying. Why _she's_ crying. Maybe it's because that boy–who–isn't–_him_ is Sasuke-kun—in name, face, and present. Maybe it's because the boy–who–_was_–him _isn't_ Sasuke-kun, anymore—just in memory, hope, and heart. But not in any different way.)

Maybe it's because she's in love with a monster.

* * *

_A/N: A little bit of flashback angst. This was interesting to write! I think it's a very powerful scene, (in a very powerful arc). So, I hope you enjoyed it! (Well, as much as you could!) _:)


	18. dropping your guard

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

18. _dropping your guard_

* * *

"—No."

Itachi looks at him. He's lying in his bed, in the _hospital_, all these machines and monitors next to him. …But he _still_ has time to think about _this_. "Why not?" He asks.

"_Because_." Sasuke says, like, _yeah_. "It'd be… No."

"That's not a reason." Itachi says. "That's being embarrassed."

"I'm _not_ embarrassed." Sasuke snaps. "I'm just…" He runs a hand through his hair. "Worried. About _you_—more than my dating life. You should be…resting. Not thinking about…_this_."

Itachi sighs. "I'm your big brother. It's my job to worry about you."

"Well, let me play 'aniki' for a bit, alright?"

"Sasuke," Itachi says. "I think you should give it a try. Haruno-san is a nice, smart girl. Ask her out—you'd get along great. You do in here."

"That's hospital talk." Sasuke says. "Small talk. It doesn't count—not for dating, at least." He adds: "And with how you're going on about her, why don't _you_ ask her out?" He immediately regrets saying _that_.

Itachi looks at him. "It wouldn't work." He says—and the answers in the air. _Cancer_. Terminal.

"Right," Sasuke mutters, "sorry—"

"—And she doesn't like me. She likes you."

Sasuke blinks. _Hold the phone._ "What? No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does." Itachi replies. He adds: "Come on, Sasuke. It's dating—not like eating nattō. Won't you ask her out? Just for coffee." Then, he says: "For me?"

_…That's it._ "Fine." Sasuke sighs. He looks up. "But _just_ one cup of coffee. Not even a dessert."

"Of course." Itachi smiles. He adds: "I think I just saw Haruno-san pass by… Why not ask her?"

"_Now?_" Sasuke gawks.

"Yes. Now." Itachi says.

"Fine…" Sasuke grits. He gets up, walks out of the room, and looks down the hall… _There's Haruno…_ By the vending machine. He walks towards her, and when she doesn't see him—grunts.

Sakura blinks, and turns. "O—Oh." She blushes. "U—Uchiha-san. I didn't see you there!" Then, she's serious. "Is everything okay with Itachi-san? Is he hurting?"

"No." Sasuke says—he _does_ like her concern. "He's…okay." _I can't say 'fine'. He's dying._ "But that's not why I'm here." He pauses.

Sakura looks at him.

_Great_. "I—was wondering…" _so awkward._ "…if you'd like to get coffee…sometime…" He glances at her.

She's wide–eyed. "O—Oh."

"You don't have to if you don't want to—"

"—That's not— I mean," Sakura blinks. "I just—that surprised me." Then, she smiles, shyly. "But I—I'd like to get coffee."

"Oh…" Sasuke's surprised, now. (But not in a bad way.)

"Y—Yeah…" Sakura says. Then, she blurts: "I'm actually, uh, on my lunch break right now, so… If you wanted to, we could… Maybe…"

"…Get coffee?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiles, then rushes: "but, only if you _want_ to, I mean, and if you're brother's alright with it—"

"—It's fine." Sasuke says. "He's…fine with it. Want to go now?" He asks.

Sakura smiles. "Sure."

They start down the hall, and pass Itachi's room—

(—It's worth it just to see his brother grin.)

* * *

_A/N: I'd had this planned for _so_ long... It was fun to write, (and sad, too)! A modern AU!_ **Review**_ to let me know if you liked it! _:)


End file.
